


My pretty fair maid

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing?, M/M, eichi being a little brat, maid dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: He smiles, taking the dress on his hands and silently stepping towards Tsumugi, and in a moment there’s that wonderful pink again, staining his cheeks and making him a bit flustered.“You should try this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a cutie pie [go follow her on twitter](https://twitter.com/clanleaderanjou) you won't regret it

“Are you sure you want my help? I don’t think I’m that necessary…”

“Of course I do,” and Eichi smiles behind the cup of tea he’s holding on his hands, the sweet scent of lavender brushing against the tip of his nose. “You are a tailor after all, I’m sure there’s some sense of fashion on you.” 

It’s endearing, that pink warmth spreading on Tsumugi’s cheeks, and although he’s not playing around with him now, Eichi sure finds a bit of pleasure on the sight. 

Well, Tsumugi is always a beautiful sight, after all.

“T-Thank you, Eichi-kun. If you put it this way then… I’ll gladly lend you a hand.”   


They both giggle, children without any worry in the world. Eichi wishes it would always be like that.

 

“You really like this concept, don’t you? Angels and all.”   


“Mh. It fits my purpose, I guess,” and after all, white just makes the blood of his enemies stand out, it makes it all more regal. But he doesn’t need to speak his mind to Tsumugi, after all, not now. “We are God’s messengers, after all.”   
The floor of Eichi’s room is filled with clothes, a heap of whites and dark blues creating shades next to what Eichi likes to think are those of a faraway, longing Heaven. Tsumugi takes a jacket on his hands, trying it, looking at his reflection on the mirror, and Eichi smiles softly, because really, he could just pick a random outfit and he is sure it would perfectly fall on him.    


“God’s messengers, huh…”    


It’s cute, how Tsumugi seems distracted by the whole dressing up thing to take really care of the words he’s pronouncing, but well, Eichi is sure that even if God doesn’t really exist - not for him, at least - some high force must have heard him because now there is pitch black fabric on his pale fingers, something he didn’t think he owned at all and that surely doesn’t fit the quest to find the right outfit for their next event. He smiles, taking the dress on his hands and silently stepping towards Tsumugi, and in a moment there’s that wonderful pink again, staining his cheeks and making him a bit flustered.   


“You should try this.”   


“E-Eichi-kun, I don’t think it would fit me well. Also, I am not sure Hiyori-kun and-”   


“Who cares about them now. I want to see you wearing this. Mh? Just for me?”   


Angels, huh. They really are nothing like him, especially when he loves to tease Tsumugi so, so much. He leaves a soft kiss on his cheek, skin burning against his lips, and  Tsumugi just whimpers, lowering his head to look at the maid dress covering him body, the apron bending weirdly from the hanger.    


When he nods, Eichi knows he’s holding victory on the palm of his hand.

 

“See? It suits you perfectly, just like if it was sewn just for you.”    


He’s having fun, he admits to himself - it’s hard to hide a smile that keeps claiming its space on his lips, when Tsumugi leaves the restroom to show himself in front of Eichi with that lovely dress. Oh, he should just keep him in his house, let him serve tea forever, and compliment him with the sweetest words just to see him fluster like the cute maid he could be, if he only wished.    


“Am I not… weird in this?” Tsumugi says, opening his arms, and well, maybe some points are stretching a bit on his sides - he is not a girl, after all, there are no curves to fill those empty space, and he’s way too large on other parts of his body, but it’s not bad as Tsumugi wants to depict it, and Eichi is well intended to make him understand it. He takes his hand in a silent invitation to turn around, the skirt puffing out for a moment before it falls again on Tsumugi’s legs.    


“No? You’re absolutely beautiful.” and he’s serious, however the smile on his face could deliver a different truth. And he knows that Tsumugi believes him - he always does - when his eyes lower in embarrassment and Eichi feels that’s the right moment to attack him, and fuel his own desires. “Stunning. You’re so cute.”    


He places a kiss on Tsumugi’s cheek, the other one cupped on his hand,and it’s a nice feeling, the one that Aoba’s warm skin leave on his palm, burning him with a longing he should leave there, between his heart and the tip of his stomach. He bites his flesh softly, a taste of that sweet presence in his life, and when he lets it go he giggles, brushing the tip of his nose just where there’s the soft sign of his teeth, “It makes me want to eat you.”

Tsumugi stutters, and he’s so cute that oh, Eichi would spend the rest of the evening tormenting him, teasing and touching just to see how far he can go before he finally finds the strength to tell him to stop being a child. But no, he can’t really do that, not when there are duties to fulfill and clothes to choose, so he just wraps his arms around  Tsumugi’s waist and look at their reflection on the mirror, smiling like a cat, and looking like a hungry lion.    


“I-I-I’ll just go to change myself,” Tsumugi stutters, wiggling out of Eichi’s grasp and running out of the room before he can even say something, but it’s okay, he guesses, he has had enough fun for now, so it’s only fair for Tsumugi to have a break over his horrible self. He closes a hand next to his mouth, chucking a bit and going back to his wardrobe.   


Maybe he’ll find something else to make him wear.


End file.
